Gravity falls Something new is Always Good
by Anthony663
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title, so I made another story which is a sequel to the others, if you don't know go to my stories and start from the beginning, and I know I haven't made a new story in so long, but to does who still reads these I'm super grateful that anyone would even read these, thank you so much, also thanks for sticking around and committing, please comment, enjoy


_**We enter back into the story as we see Dipper on the floor trying to figure out just where he is, next to him was Billy. Dipper tried to talk to the boy but every word was interrupted by him giving dipper more toys, one after the other. Dipper was still wondering what happened to his sister and Simon. The more he thought about it the more worried, he got these weird feeling, that somethings happening to Mabel. For the moments he closes his eyes, he sees Simon, fighting bill. He's trying to move but it's useless, looking down see his arms are being held together, seeing that it was grunkle Stan. But then snaps back in the cottage in front of Billy. Dipper got an overwhelming feeling that all of that felt real, too real, he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that his sister, not just Mabel, but also Simon were both in trouble.**_

 _ **Billy then has a wooden airplane and pretending that imitate it in front of Dipper, "Look dipper I'm an Airplane, but dipper was too furious and smack it away and out of Billy's, "That's enough! ", Dipper didn't realized what he just did until he saw Billy face, the sadness and fear coming from him. Dipper tried to apologize, but then Billy started to float and went past the roof out of Dipper's sight. Dipper was stunned what he just saw but he was more concentrated on trying to apologize, what he just saw wasn't that b surprising, it is Gravity Falls, or somewhere. Dipper ran up the stairs trying to find Billy and say sorry, to dipper Billy was a ghost, or so he thought.**_

 _ **When dipper finally made it up stairs, the hallway was ridiculously long, to dipper he was obviously dreaming, nothing this insane ever happened in Gravity Falls. But he might as well role with it, so he walk up to the first door, to what he saw now he might as well, when he opened it, it was a great white coming in, he slammed the door as fast as he can. He didn't know if that was just crazy or a dream, he walked to the next door opening it, and was a dragon breathing fire at dipper, he closed the door normally cause now this was just ridiculous, his hand was still on the door knob, so the heat from the other side was burning the door knob and burning Dipper's hand causing him to jump and yell in pain.**_

 _ **Looking at the door he notices that it wasn't there anymore, he then looks and sees his hand is badly injured, so he ripped off a piece of his shirt and walks back to the shark door, opening it and wetting the ripped cloth and shutting the door before the shark came back. He then wrapped the cloth around his hand, though it was painful, the salt water sea weed feeling made it bearable, he then thought to himself that all this could be real, and if so, one of these doors would be the death of him.**_

 _ **He then took a breather and sat up against the wall. Not knowing how to find Billy, he closed his eyes and not knowing that he was able to see what Mabel saw, in Mabel's view, Simon was on the ground mostly burned but still breathing, he hears Mabel's voice crying out to Simon, but was thrown to the ground, looking up seeing stan devilishly grinning looking down at Mabel, she then turned to see Simon who was barley Standing, then seeing bill making an enormous fireball above his head, and then saying, " ITS TIME YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE SIMON", he then threw the giant fireball at Simon, Mabel reached out her hand to Simon, but then was knock out by Stan before seeing what happened.**_

 _ **Dipper was knock back to reality and knew his sister was in trouble, with confidence, he got up and headed to the next door, but then his neckless started to glow a little. Dipper stepped away from the door and the neckless got even brighter, he then slowly started walking down the hallway, his neckless got even brighter. He then made it to the end of the hall which was a door, not like the others, this one was more old and broken down then the others, Dipper slowly walked to the door, reaching for the door handle, taking in a deep breath so nothing would pop at him, but knowing that his sister was in trouble gave him the courage to open it.**_

 _ **He opened it slowly and poked his head in to see nothing but darkness, he opened the door fully and saw nothing, but heard a sound, a crying sound. He walked in and still not able seeing ahead of him, but getting closer to the source of the sound. He then saw a little boy, it was him, Dipper got closer and tried to talk to the boy, but he just huddled in his corner still crying and in fear. Dipper got close enough to see that this little boy was Billy, but something was different, his cloth he was wearing were old and torn, not only that but he was in chains.**_

 _ **Was this the same little boy he thought to himself. Dipper knew what he had to do, so he apologized to the boy, not wanting to frighten him, he then stop crying but stuttered. He crawled to dipper still in his chains, he told him that it was up him to save his family and friends, he then gave Dipper a hug, Dipper knew that Billy was all alone this whole time and didn't get the affection a boy his age gets, and being alone all this time. Dipper gave a hug back but something was happening, Billy was disappearing from Dipper, Dipper looked at Billy and saw that he was cracking, but this was a good thing. With love, Billy can finally be free, with his last words, were only thanks.**_

 _ **He then disappeared, not just him but the whole cottage just vanish, Dipper was on his knees and started to cry, but these were tears of happiness, knowing that this boy was finally free after all this time. Then a feeling coursed through his spine, a painful feeling, it was Mabel. He got up from his knees knowing something really bad was happening to his sister, but not knowing which way to go, he got even mad at himself. But there was a spirit that dipper didn't noticed, it was Billy's spirit, he went inside Dipper not controlling him, but telling him which way to go, Dipper didn't know it was Billy, but he just followed what he was hearing, running into the forest, hoping he can make it to save both Mabel and Simon.**_

So Dipper is now teamed up with Billy who is also Bill's Human side, but can he make it to save his friends and family, stick around, also thanks for reading this far if you have. Means so much that you would read my stories.


End file.
